Whatever Happened
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: CHAPTER TWO FOR REAL THIS TIME! Role Model shouldn't have ended there. It was evil. So I kept it going. Lots have done it, but none my way. Please Enjoy. HouseCameron, what else
1. Default Chapter

Yes. I know. Its been done a million times. Continuation of Role Model. But I just HAD to make my imput. Weeeee. Enjoy!

"The way I see it, I have two options. One is in my control." Cameron hesitated briefly, silently pleading for House to look at her, continue her sentence, say SOMETHING. Seeing he wouldn't, she continued, "That's to leave." She bit her lip to keep her composure and extended her hand, open palmed, to House. She saw him steal a glance at it, but he still refused to turn and face her. He made no move to connect the distance between them with this simple gesture. Cameron felt her muscles tense and tremor as she realized he'd never sacrifice what little dignity he had for anything, not even a handshake, and she slowly dropped her hand to her side.

"Goodbye House." she whispered, barely able to choke out the words around the lump in her throat. She looked at her feet and watched as they turned to walk out the door.

The sudden roadblock startled her enough to emit a small shriek. She took a deep breath and stared at the long cane that separated her from escape like a gate. Her knee rubbed uncomfortably against the wood of the cane and she backed up a step, unable to turn around. She saw the cane lurch forward, blocking off even more of the door, and she froze as she felt House's body very, very close to her own.

"You're not leaving." his gruff voice echoed in her ear, making her tense up. Cameron slowly turned and took her breath sharply as her face came within inches of his. They stared at each other, and House eased the cane away from the door and slouched his weight on it, causing his face to drop even closer to her level. Cameron didn't breathe. She could feel his curly hair catching with her own at her forehead, and she could smell his skin and light perspiration. Her heart beat so loudly she was sure it was echoing off the walls. She waited in anticipation for something...him to say something mean, to do something mean, to make her cry, to make her melt...well he was already achieving that just by being this close to her. She wouldn't make a move. She wouldn't make herself look any more desperate than she already had. She repeated this over and over in her mind, praying that somehow he was able to hear her thoughts and acknowledge her pleas. His forehead connected with hers and their noses brushed, and his eyes closed. She continued to look at him with shock and a little bit of concern. There was such a heaviness to his entire composure. He looked so tired, so defeated, so...afraid.

"House." she finally whispered, voice short and barely there.

"Don't speak." he retorted, sharper than he'd intended. He felt Cameron edge away from him and he quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from moving any further from him. "I know what you want." he compromised his earlier cruel remarks. "But talking won't help your case." he finally opened his eyes and Cameron saw something she'd never seen before. "Why do you have this unsatisfiable need to know if I like you. What difference does it make whether I_ like_ you or not. Would you have stayed if I professed my undying love for you? Or would it make you run faster. I personally wouldn't run any faster myself, not if it was a cripple chasing me."

Cameron looked down and a small smile graced her lips. House looked up at the ceiling, nose against the soft skin between her brows. He leaned back to look at her. "Well, say something!"

Cameron let a whisper of a giggle escape her throat.

"You told me not to speak." she reminded him, and House looked at the ceiling again, tapping his cane on the floor irritably. "If you think you have me all figured out...why do you need me to explain it to you. You know what I want, right?" she looked up at him and House avoided her eyes. "You're getting a second chance at this evening right now, House." Cameron whispered. "Are you going to take it?"

House slowly lowered his eyes to her, like two huge blue suns sinking in the horizon. Cameron held her breath and watched his inner struggle. She could see it through his eyes, in his movements, the way his breath caught. He could only hold her eyes for a moment before he averted his stare to the ceiling again. Cameron closed her eyes and gave a curt nod.

"Ok then." she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming and gently pulled from House's looming shadow. She started for the door and abruptly cried out as an arm and a cane wrapped themselves around her upper chest and yanked her back into the house. She stumbled against the wall across from the door. House kept one large hand on her, fingers on her shoulder, thumb grazing her collarbone, and pushed the door shut. Cameron almost laughed in the irony of a cripple holding her hostage but her amusement was quickly cut short when House turned to her. He let go of her shoulder and pressed both hands, one still holding his cane, against the wall on either side of her head and ducked down and kissed her as hard as he could. Cameron's knees weakened and she gripped his forearms in her slender hands, feeling her nails digging into his slightly dry skin. House stepped closer to her and Cameron could feel his bum leg shaking against her thigh. She moved her hands from his arms to his neck and barely acknowledged the sound of his cane rattling to the floor.

So...think I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

His hands were in her hair, on her shoulders, tucked around her waist, traveling down her hips and back to her rib cage in rough yet experienced motions. Cameron was resting all her weight against the wall as House rested most of his weight on her, the knee of his good leg pressed against the wall on the side of her. His mouth teased her own, opening briefly to allow her a taste of his buried soul. Cameron could feel the bristles of his unshaven face clawing into her skin, wanting to leave scratches but she didn't care, who the hell would care? For a grizzly crippled grouch he sure as hell knew how to seduce. Her hands molded over his shoulder blades, feeling them move and flex beneath her fingers as he moved his arms from her waist to her stomach, toying with the bottom button of her gauzy sweater. He lifted the shirt just a little and felt Cameron tense as his calloused fingers touched her bare flesh. House captured her lips fully once more before finally pulling away, trembling fingers gripping the material of her sweater. Cameron reluctantly opened her eyes, blinking multiple times, as if coming out of a daze. House's cheek was against hers, and she couldn't see his eyes. She looked down and watched as his fingers trailed back and forth over the soft cotton, and she gripped his shoulders a little harder.

"Cam-"

"Shh." she immediately shushed him, none too soothingly. She felt his surprise as his shoulders tensed and she held him tighter. "You'll ruin it." She smiled as she felt his shoulders slouch.

"You can't shush me. I'm not a mute." he said, still not moving from his position.

"Just pretend. Or let me pretend." Cameron rolled her eyes blissfully, inhaling his scent. They were quiet for a few moments, and House finally lifted his head and looked carefully at her.

"So...do you prefer kissing old men or young men? Cause even though its been six years for me, I think I still got it pretty good, what do you think?" he cocked an eyebrow and Cameron did everything in her power not to give him the satisfaction of laughing.

"I prefer kissing you." she replied, smoothing the crinkles in his t-shirt.

"Oh god, here we go." he looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Prince Charming...although I'm probably more of the horrendous ogre type... kisses the pretty girl and she never stops swooning. Thanks for the egotrip though, it's done me some good." he said with no malice whatsoever. Cameron raised one finely shaped eyebrow.

"Are you going to take my shirt off or...?"

House looked mildly taken aback and Cameron smirked, resting her hands atop his, which were still twisting the tails of her sweater. "You can." she whispered, highly amused as his face went from taken aback to HOLY CRAP. "If...you want."

House gnawed the side of his lip.

"And I thought I'd heard it all." he finally muttered. "But that one was probably the best." he sighed, letting his fingers undo the bottom button. "As much...as I'd love to see you in your slim, supple, pretty birthday suit, mine has not defied the laws of gravity and resembles that of the old troll under the bridge." his eyes went dark and he sighed a little. "And...my leg..." he said this with such a hint of self-consciousness that Cameron got the desire to beat anyone who'd ever given him a second glance. She stood on her tiptoes and let her lips brush his jaw.

"I wouldn't care if you're whole body was useless like your leg. I'd do all the work for you." she whispered in his ear, and almost grinned as House stared at her blankly.

"If only all women offered such services. There'd be no bored housewives. Ever." he stammered, eyes trailing down Cameron's body. He rested his hands on her slender waist, letting his breath out. "I don't...want you to end up with something you don't need." he said under his breath, yet his words seemed to scream at Cameron. Had no one ever loved him?

"What could that be." she asked, watching her fingers running over his chest.

"Me, for starters." he grumped. "You're Mary Sunshine. I'm..." his eyes rolled, trying to come up with a good sarcastic remark.

"You're you?" Cameron suggested, and a trace of a smirk fell on House's face.

"I'm me." he settled, his grip on her waist loosening. Cameron looked up at him and in a burst of confidence, bravery, and probably stupidity, she began to lift his shirt.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she said, and an irresistible grin of complete dumbfounded happiness came to her face as House raised his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head. Much unlike that of a troll, House's body was long and lean, with a natural tan that made Cameron feel a little fluttery. She lightly traced her fingers over his chest before gripping his belt, slipping her fingers through the belt loops. House cupped her face in his hand and kissed her again, wrapping his free arm tightly around her waist, nudging his hand under her shirt and running it over her warm skin. Cameron pulled from his mouth and glanced to the side, seeing a bed peaking out of an open door. She looked at House and he looked back at her and she began to pull him towards it.

"Hey–" House held his hand up, and Cameron froze, afraid she had taken it too far. House pointed to the floor. "Could you get that?"

Cameron looked down and almost melted with relief when she saw he was pointing to his discarded cane.

"Yes." Cameron giggled, reaching down and offering it to him. House grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the cane and drew her against him, meeting her lips again. They made out like teenagers against the wall until House couldn't support himself without the cane anymore, and he reluctantly released her and took the cane from her grasp.

"Go." he said, hitting her lightly with the cane.

"What?" Cameron's heart sunk again.

"In there!" House nodded his head exaggeratedly towards the bedroom. "What, you didn't think I'd actually make you leave -now-, did you? -That- would be impolite."

"It's never stopped you before." Cameron rolled her eyes, and House thwacked her in the leg again.

"Hustle!"

Cameron couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed his belt and pulled him with her down the hallway.

"Enter." House swept his hands towards the room, cane almost smacking Cameron in the face.

"God, watch that thing." she complained, walking into the dark room.

"I've got other things to tend to." House murmured in reply, closing the door behind him.

Should I should I?


End file.
